Winged Beast
' The Winged Beast' is a mechanical, menacing, pterosaur-like machine created by the Fabrication Machine. It's the second creation that attacked 9 and the others while being 2009 film Description/Appearance The Winged Beast is a robotic creation of the Fabrication Machine that resembles a pterosaur, a flying prehistoric reptile. It has four beady red eyes. The wings are made out of the national government flag. It has a harpoon tail and a mouth made of various sharp metal objects, such as scalpels and dental tools. It also has a fan attached onto its bottom to help it fly. Part of the Winged Beast's body is an actual human ribcage to protect it's engines. It can screech loudly, similar to that of an eagle, presumbly via the use of a voice box, and it is capable of tracking its stitchpunk prey from great distances. Fiction role As 1 berates over 9's and 5's failures to save 2, the sound of the Winged Beast was heard outside. Immediately the beast burst through the clock window, smashing the clock arms onto the furnace bowl which tips over and starts a fire inside the Cathedral. The Winged Beast quickly recovers from the impact and is about to attack them when 1 accidentally blew his cover (behind a makeshift bulletin board), causing the beast to turn its attention to him. Before it does anything else, 8 manages to slash it on the beak. As a response, the Beast swiped 8 out of the way. It swiped 9 down while escaping to the elevator. However, it was unable to puncture 9 on its two attempts but it was able to break the cord that helped the elevator roll down, causing the elevator bucket to fall. 5, 6, and 9, however, managed to get off the bucket before it fell to theground floor. The Winged Beast then burst out through another window and heads towards to 1 and 8. 1 nearly falls off but is able to catch onto a peice of broken wood, and is helped up by 9. 8 manages to puncture the Beast's fan with a butchering knife, causing it to crash onto him. It immediately shook 8 off, who fell onto and grabbed the very ledge that 1 was on. As it heads back to the Cathedral, it is about to kill 8 with its harpoon tail when 9 lifted a shingle and reflected the sunlight to the Beast's eyes. Blinded by the light, it misguidedly fired its harpoon, missed 8, and ended up stuck to the wall, whick 8 uses to safely get down onto the crashed plane below. Unaware that its harpoon tail is stuck onto somthing other than 8, it tries to "fly away with him", but the cord can't extend anymore, causing the Beast to snap back and nearly crushing 1 and 9, who were forced to slide off the roof and fall. 8 manages to tackle them out of the way before the Beast could do any actual harm. 6 and 5 flee to the front of the plane As it retracts its tail, it prepares to attack the rest of them when 7 arrived. She hopped off a ledge to sclice it's head, however, the Winged Beast noticed her shadow and swipes her off to where the others have huddled. 7 attempts to do it again, but the Beast fired its harpoon onto 7's right leg, knocking her onto the plane's wall. As it retracts its tail 9 manages to grab her and stop by stabbing the spear into wing of the plane. As soon as 8 cut the cable, it snaps onto the plane's propeller, causing it to go unstable and tip. As 1, 7, 8, and 9 were forced to hang onto whatever they can (8 hung onto a hole, 7 hold onto her staff, 9 holds onto the harpoon tail that was still etched into 7's leg, and 1 holds onto his staff that 9 manages to grab), the Winged Beast began to climb up towards to 1. Unnoticed, 5 and 6 manages to connect a wire towards to the propeller's "power core", causing the propeller to spin. The Winged Beast was dragged down a bit but on its final attempt, it used its beak to hold onto 1's cape. With it holding onto his cape, 9's grip on the staff begins to slip, and yells to 1 to take off the cape. As 1 whines that he can't, the Winged Beast prepares to used its claws to snare him. But at the last second, 1 finally ripped his cape off and jumped onto 9, losing both his staff and cape in process. With nothing to hold onto now, the Beast screeched out in frustration and failure before being shredded by the blades. At this point in the movie, 1 makes a famous quote twards 9, considered hilarious by many fans: "You owe me a new cape." After the stitchpunks left the burning Cathedral, a flying-blimp robot managed to take the deactivated Winged Beast's severed head back to the Fabrication Machine. Angry that its creation is now destroyed, it crushed the Beast's head in anger. Victim(s) Listed below are the victim(s) of the Winged Beast that are harmed/attacked by it most: *7 (Punctured its harpoon tail onto her right leg) *8 (Threw him off the roof and near his "death") Trivia *The Winged Beast has a theme song. It's called "The Winged Beast", themed by Danny Elfman and composed by Deborah Lurie. The theme song was played throughout the whole attack of the Winged Beast and the aftermath of the attack. *The Winged Beast is clearly almost a perfect advantage for the Fabrication Machine, since it can fly and the stitchpunks cannot. *The human rib cage can be seen sticking out on its top main body. *Its wings, arms and head resemble almost like a pterosaur, including the way it flies. *It is Elijah Wood's favorite out of the monsters. *The Winged Beast was the biggest failure in it's mission, capturing none of the stitchpunks and only succeeding in destroying 1's sanctuary. thumb|500px|left|The Winged Beast